Often following a machining operation or the like, wet chips generated in the course of the machining operation are transported to a shredder assembly where the wet chips are shredded. Thereafter, the shredded wet chips are transported to a centrifugal separator apparatus, shown, for example, in Nemedi U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,124, where the wet chips are centrifuged and separated into dry chips and fluid.
In some instances, wet chips are delivered to a shredder assembly by a wet chip pick-up assembly generally located in a flume. As used herein, a flume is a wet chip fluid transport wherein wet chips to be separated travel in a trough having a fluid therein which serves to transport the wet chips from one or more wet chip collection stations to a shredder assembly station. The wet chips to be separated are first delivered to the wet chip pick-up assembly prior to the wet chips entering the shredder assembly. The wet chip pick-up assembly employs a plurality of spaced combs that slide in and out of a plurality of spaced slots in a rotating drum. The combs are attached to a rotating drive shaft having a longitudinal axis. A drive assembly, which utilizes a mechanical gear- or sprocket-type drive assembly, rotates the drive shaft.
The slotted drum is mounted for rotation by the combs. Upon actuation of the comb drive shaft, the combs contact the drum at the location of the drum slots, thereby causing the drum to rotate. The longitudinal axis of the comb drive shaft is offset from the longitudinal axis of the drum. During a portion of a 360° rotation, the combs will protrude substantially outward from the drum when the combs are in the flume, following which the combs retreat inwardly into the drum as the drum and combs continue to rotate about their respective longitudinal axes.
It has been found that a problem exists with this type of wet chip pick-up assembly. Specifically, it has been found that as the comb drive shaft and combs initially rotate, the combs wear against, or otherwise adversely contact, the drum at the location of the drum slots. Once the combs have caused the drum to commence rotating, the wear problem, which is sometimes reflected by a loud chattering noise at the location of a drum slot and comb, appears to subside. Over a period of time, however, there is concern that the undesired wearing will occasion either a premature machine component replacement or a malfunction of the wet chip pick-up assembly.
An effort has been made to obviate the chatter and wear problem by utilizing a wet chip pick-up assembly where the slotted drum is driven by the drive assembly. Upon rotation of the slotted drum, contact is made with the combs, causing the combs to rotate. Unfortunately, this particular wet chip pick-up assembly has not been entirely satisfactory in obviating the wear and chatter problems.
Further, wet chip pick-up assemblies presently available are too bulky for some applications.
What is desired is to have a wet chip pick-up assembly that can be employed in a flume wherein the combs travel in the drum slots without substantial adverse wear of either the combs or the drum at the location of the drum slots.
Moreover, it is desired to obviate the loud noise that sometimes occurs at the location of a comb and drum slot in wet chip pick-up assembly presently available.
Finally, it is desired to minimize the size of a wet chip pick-up assembly in order that the assembly can readily be employed in a flume.